tsubasafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Captain Tsubasa Wiki:Meldungen
400. Artikel! 07. April 2013 Hallo liebe Community, heute haben wir endlich wieder ein kleines Jubiläum zu feiern. Mit dem Artikel zur berüchtigten Defensivtechnik von Pedro Fonseca, der sogenannten Snake Mark erstellte Marnic den 400. Artikel! Also lassen wir uns heute mal hochleben (400 mal dauert etwas und geht natürlich auch in die Arme Datei:Wink.gif) und gehen ab sofort steil auf die 500 zu. An alle Autoren und Leser nochmal ein dickes Dankeschön und auf die nächsten 100 Artikel! Euer Admin Team Umbaumaßnahmen am Wiki 11. Februar 2013 Hallo liebe Community, wie euch sicherlich schon aufgefallen ist, haben wir die Hauptseite vor einigen Tagen umstrukturiert. Aber das war noch längst nicht alles! Derzeit arbeiten wir an verschiedenen Dingen, um das Wiki möglichst übersichtlicher zu gestalten und Neulingen die Navigation im Wiki zu erleichtern. Im Folgenden wollen wir euch kurz über unsere geplanten Arbeitsschritte informieren: : 1. Hauptseite : Die Hauptseite wurde designtechnisch an die Änderungen Wikias angepasst, Mängel behoben und die Portale durch Übersichten ersetzt! Diese sollen bei der Navigation helfen und auf die wichtigesten Punkte in der Welt von Captain Tsubasa verweisen. Unter Punkt 2 erfahrt ihr diesbezüglich mehr! : 2. Übersichten : Die Übersichten treten, wie oben erwähnt an die Stelle der Portale. Sie sollen Infos zu bestimmten Themen auf einer Seite sammeln und möglichst übersichtlich und geordnet darstellen. Zurzeit haben wir uns auf neun Themen beschränkt, die in Zukunft jedoch um ein oder zwei Punkte erweitert werden könnten. : Diese Themen sind: * Spieler: Zusammenfassung aller wichtigen Spieler aus den Mangas und dem Anime. * Personen: beinhaltet Charaktere abseits des Platzes, wie beispielsweise Sanae Nakazawa. * Mannschaften: Auflistung der Teams beginnend vom ersten Schulturnier bis hin zu den großen Clubs in Europa. * Begegnungen: Zusammenstellung sämtlicher Partien der Manga- und Animeserien. * Turniere: Übersicht aller Turniere, an denen Tsubasa und Co. im Laufe der Zeit teilgenommen haben. * Techniken: Liste mit allen Techniken und Taktiken. * Manga: Kurzvorstellung der Mangaserien und Specials. * Anime: Kurzvorstellung der Animeserien und Kinofilme. * Videospiele: Liste aller Videospiele, rund um Captain Tsubasa. : Im Moment sind die Übersichten noch unvollständig oder nicht erstellt, aber im Laufe der Zeit werden wir sie allmählich mit Leben einhauchen, habt nur etwas Geduld. Sollte euch diese jedoch fehlen, helft stattdessen einfach mit! Wir freuen uns wie immer über jede Mithilfe. Bild:Wink.gif : 3. Kategorien : Das anfangs ausgearbeitete Kategoriesystem glich mehr einem Wirrwarr an Unterkategorien und manche Artikelseiten wurden geradezu mit Kategorien überhäuft, während andere teilweise leer ausblieben. : Dies soll sich nun ändern. Das Kategoriesystem wird auf das Nötigste beschränkt und Personen nach Nachnamen fein säuberlich sortiert. So fallen Spieler beispielsweise nur noch in maximal zwei (bei wenigen Ausnahmen auch drei) seitenspezifische Kategorien bezüglich der Nationaltität und der Position. : Die Navigation in den Kategorien soll somit leichter von Statten gehen und Neueinsteigern, aber auch erfahrenerern Wiki-Veteranen mehr Übersicht bieten. : 4. Vorlagen : Auch unsere Vorlagen sollen neu aufgebaut werden. In erster Linie steht dabei die Löschung nicht brauchbarer Vorlagen, wie auch die äußerliche Anpassung ans wikia-Design im Vordergrund. Wundert euch also beispielsweise nicht über neue Infoboxen! : 5. Community-Portal : Die ehemaligen Leser-'' und ''Autorenportale werden im zukünftigen Community-Portal zusammengefasst und einerseits mit Hilfen und andererseits mit Bearbeitungsanregungen, sowie dem Thema Qualitätssicherung versehen. : Natürlich wird auch das Forum, sowie der Chat integriert, was einen regeren Austausch untereinander fördern soll. : 6. Qualitätssicherung : Der letzte Punkt befasst sich mit dem allgegenwärtigen Thema der Qualitätssicherung. Momentan geistern im Wiki viele unfertige und nicht aktuelle Artikel herum, die in Zukunft verstärkt erweitert werden sollen. Dies funktioniert jedoch nur mit eurer Mithilfe! Habt ihr Infos, etwas Zeit und seid begeisterte Captain Tsubasa-Fans? Dann schreibt ruhig ein paar Zeilen, um das Wiki am Laufen zu halten. Solltet ihr euch nun fragen, wie und wo ihr helfen könnt oder wie das Schreiben in einem Wiki überhaupt funktioniert, fragt einfach einen unserer aktiven Autoren oder meldet euch im Forum. Wir hoffen, dass euch die Umbaumaßnahmen am Wiki beim Stöbern und Schreiben nicht allzu sehr stören werden und hoffen das "Gröbste" zeitnah fertigzustellen. Solltet ihr noch weiter Anregungen oder Kritik an der derzeitigen Planung äußern wollen, schreibt einfach einen Kommentar weiter unten. Aber Achtung! Nicht die vier Tilden (~~~~) vergessen, um euren Kommentar mit eurer Signatur zu versehen Bild:Wink.gif Euer Admin Team Kommentare ---- We delenitify need more smart people like you around. Frohe Festtage 25. Dezember 2012 Hallo liebe Fans, die Administration wünscht euch Frohe Festtage und schon mal einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr 2013. Nun seid ihr gefragt. Wir wollen noch wissen, welcher Artikel auf der Hauptseite zu sehen sein soll. Welcher Artikel soll Artikel des Monats werden? Tsubasa Ohzora Sanae Nakazawa Shingo Aoi Dieter Müller Weitere Abstimmungen für die nächsten Artikel findet ihr später im Forum:Artikel des Monats. Ihr könnt selbst verständlich auch mitmachen. Viel Spaß dabei, eure Administration ---- Einige Neuerungen 18. Dezember 2012 Hallo liebe Captain Tsubasa-Fans, Lange ist es her, dass wir mit Neuigkeiten aufwarten konnten. Deswegen möchten wir uns hiermit bei Euch erst einmal vielmals entschuldigen, dass dieses Projekt nicht genügend gewachsen ist. Wir haben auch gleich ein paar Neuerung für euch parat. Zum einen ist unser Skin mit großer Unterstützung von Wikia verändert worden. Er passt nun sehr schön zum Thema und wir hoffen er gefällt. Ebenfalls ist das Wiki auf der Wikiahauptseite unter den vielen Wikis zu finden. Es wurden mehrere Wikia-Funktionen für euch freigeschalten. Dazu zählen ein Chat, die neuen Herausforderungen, welche mit der Zeit noch angepasst werden etc. Wir möchten auch daraufhinweisen, dass wir ein Projekt haben, welches das Wiki bereichern sollen. Es geht um Bilder der verschiedenen Charaktere in verschiedenen Handlungsabschnitten und Serien. Ziel soll es sein, z.B. die Veränderung zwischen den TV-Serien, Mangas etc. fest zu halten. Wenn ihr Bilder der Charaktere aus Mangas oder Animes habt, bitten wir sie euch hoch zustellen und einzubinden. Ebenso wird es zukünftig eine Abstimmung auf der Hauptseite geben und Top10-Listen auf denen ihr abstimmen könnt. Wir bitten euch auch für einen neuen Artikel des Monats abzustimmen, da Gino sich schon viel zu lange auf der Hauptseite befindet. Das wars erst mal. Viel Spaß und immer schön am Ball bleiben. ;) Euer Admin Team ---- Kooperation mit dem englischen Wiki 05. Juli 2010 Es ist seit geraumer Zeit in Planung und nun ist es (halbwegs) vollendet. Soviel ist zur Kooperation mit dem englischen Captain Tsubasa Wiki] noch zu sagen. Ab heute findet ihr bei manchen Artikeln des deutschen CTWikis Verlinkungen auf unseres englisches Partner-Wiki, was natürlich auch andersherum möglich ist. Allerdings sind noch längst nicht alle Artikel erfasst, doch arbeiten wir daran auch die restlichen Seiten schnellstmöglichst zu verlinken. Wir hoffen das beide Wikis davon profitieren und weitere Sprachversionen in Zukunft folgen werden! Euer Admin Team ---- Captain Tsubasa Timeline - Die Zweite 05. Juli 2010 Da bereits durch einige Fans das Startjahr 1980 kritisiert wurde, da es teilweise nicht in den Kontext passt, wurde die Timeline geringfügig verändert. Da wir dennoch an dieser Übersicht festhalten wollen, hat sich das Team dazu entschlossen eine Captain Tsubasa-Zeitrechnung zu entwickeln. Hierbei wird das erste Kapitel, als Tsubasa nach Nankatsu zieht und auf Genzo und Co. trifft, als Jahr 0 und damit als Startpunkt festgelegt. Alles was davor geschehen ist bzw. danach geschieht wird mit den entsprechenden Kürzeln VCT (Vor Captain Tsubasa) bzw. NCT (Nach Captain Tsubasa) beschrieben. (Mit "Captain Tsubasa" ist natürlich die gleichnamige und zugleich erste Mangareihe gemeint Bild:;-).gif) Euer Admin Team ---- Erste Captain Tsubasa Timeline 11. März 2010 Der erste Captain Tsubasa Zeitstrahl geht heute online. Zwar sind noch einige Lücken zu füllen, doch steht das Grundkonzept bereits fest und hier zu finden. Allerdings ist zu beachten, dass dieser Zeitstrahl nicht offiziell und nur durch Fans erarbeitet worden ist. das Startjahr wurde auf 1980 festgelegt, dem Jahr in dem auch Yoichi Takahashis erste Arbeit zu Captain Tsubasa, nämlich Kapitel 0, erschienen ist. Ihr seid also nochmal gefragt, was haltet ihr von der Idee, der Umsetzung oder was fehlt? Hier könnt ihr eure Meinung frei äußern und nicht die vier Tilden ("~~~~") für die Unterschrift mit Zeitstempel vergessen Datei:;-).gif Euer Admin Team ---- Umfrage zur Charakterbennenung 6. März 2010 Da zuletzt die Frage aufkam, ob wir denn nicht eher die japanischen Originalbezeichnungen in die Wiki einbauen sollten, erstellen wir kurz um einfach mal eine Umfrage. Abstimmen kann jeder Besucher der Seite, der sich auch für Captain Tsubasa oder Manga interessiert. Umfrage zur Charakterbennung, welche Schreibeweise ist euch lieber? Die deutsche Schreibweise (z.B. Tsubasa Ohzora) Die japanische Originalbezeichnung (z.B. Tsubasa Ozora) Interessiert mich nicht ---- Kommentare *Twenny Disku|Admin 23:03, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich halte es für besser die deutsche Schreibweise zu verwenden, da einige Leser und Autoren nur den deutschen Manga und Anime kennen. Für diese Personen ist es wahrscheinlich leichter wenn wir dei deutschen Namen beibehalten, außerdem kann man die Artikel mit den japanischen Namen verlinken, sodass sie auch für "erfahrene" CTler zu finden sein sollten ;) ---- Der 100. Artikel 17. Februar 2010 Heute ist endlich der 100. Artikelerstelltworden. Damit haben wir die erste große Hürde genommen und hoffen, dass bald mehr Leute an diesem Wiki mitarbeiten und weitere Artikel erstellt werden. ---- Das Captain Tsubasa Wiki erstrahlt in neuem Glanz 20. Juli 2009 Die CT Wiki erstrahlt im neuen Glanz. Hinzu kommen viele neue Features auf der Hauptseite, so wurde nun auch der erste Artikel des Monats gekührt. Für den Juli haben Genzo Wakabayashi und die Autorin Aki-chan86dieNase vorne. Auch die klassische Wiki-Rubrik "Wusstest du schon..." erhält erstmals Einzug auf der Hauptseite und wartet Monat für Monat mit allerlei interessanten Infos auf. ---- Die CT Wiki wird ein Jahr alt! 25. Juni 2009 Zum einjährigen Geburtstag lassen wir die Korken knallen. Auch wenn die Wiki in dem Jahr "nur" um 69 Artikel erweitert wurde, arbeiten wir weiterhin an der Qualität und Quantität der Artikel Euer Admin Team ---- Das deutsche Captain Tsubasa Wiki geht online! 25. Juni 2008 Nach dem zweiwöchigen Test als Captain-Tsubasa-Minwiki geht das ''Captain Tsubasa Wiki''heute online! Mit fünf Artikeln und einem kleinen doch fähigen Team heißen wir hiermit alle Besucher willkommen. Meldungen